


Real name

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, Traduccion español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: Derek está obsesionado con saber el verdadero nombre de Stiles y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para descubrirlo.Traducción





	Real name

**Author's Note:**

> Es una traduccion que muy amablemente me dejaron traducir muchas gracias! Es un one shot lo vi en tumblr y me encanto.
> 
> Link original: http://stileshale.tumblr.com/post/87502118887/derek-is-obsesed-to-know-stiles-real-name-and-he
> 
> Autor original: Stileshale en tumblr
> 
> Link de ella en ao3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles

—Oh, Dios mío, Derek, no pares estoy-mm cerca.—

—¿Si? —

—Si, por favor.—

Derek se detiene encima de Stiles, se inclina para besarlo detrás de su oreja, —Dime.—

Stiles arruga su rostro, confundido del por qué Derek ha dejado de tener sexo  _para tener una conversación_.

Ha sucedido tal vez dos veces antes. La primera fue, cuando no podía dejar de lado el hecho del porque Stiles no lo había presentado como su novio con algunos de sus amigos de la universidad. En serio.  _Derek_. Quiere que todo el mundo sepa que es el novio de  _Stiles._

De todos modos ellos ya lo saben. Stiles habla de él  _todo el tiempo_. Todo lo que necesita decir es: —Este es Derek,— y ellos estarían como —ahhhh tu novio.—

La segunda vez había sido cuando Stiles estaba demasiado preocupado sobre sus exámenes para concentrarse, y Derek se detuvo para preguntarle a Stiles mientras estaba desnudo (Stiles tuvo vívidos flashbacks durante su examen) y luego lo recompenso por saber todo de la manera más agradable.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no es para nada agradable.

—¿Qué diablos?— Empuja sus caderas contra las de Derek, y el moreno gime, pero no se mueve.

—Stiles, dime.—

—¿Qué? ¿Decirte que? ¿El secreto de la salsa picante de Scott? Ya te dije, ¡el solo agrega aceite de mostaza!.—

Derek rueda sus caderas, haciendo que Stiles cierre los ojos y se arquee contra él. Luego se detiene de nuevo, —Eso no.—

—¿Por quién voté? ¿Mi contraseña para la caja fuerte? Es tu cumpleaños ya lo sabes.—

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, deja de cambiarme el tema.—

—Ah, oh,— se mueve hacia atrás contra las almohadas, tratando de alejarse de Derek rápidamente. —No.—

—Stiles,— se ríe Derek, sujetándole las manos, —Dime, o seguiré haciendo esto— empuja a Stiles con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear. —Hasta que estés al borde,— Derek vuelve a mover las caderas, —Hasta que estés  _rogando_  y—

—Joder,  _Derek_ , solo esta vez, la próxima vez te lo diré, si  _por favor_.—

—Nop.—

—Bien,— Stiles saca las piernas de la cintura de Derek y abre los brazos. —Hemos terminado por hoy.—

Derek arquea una ceja, —¿En serio?.—

—Sip.—

—Está bien,— Derek besa su mejilla, se retira y desaparece en el baño.

—Oye- espera- ¡amigo!.—

—Dijiste que habíamos terminado,— dice Derek a través de la puerta. —No dije que no iba a terminar.—

—¡Idiota!.—

—Ese no es mi nombre, y hasta que no me digas el tuyo, el sexo está descartado,— gime Derek en el baño, mientras Stiles presiona una almohada sobre su cara

*******

—Bien,— Derek cae contra las sábanas jadeando, —Entonces, el sexo no está descartado.—

Stiles se pavonea, estirándose, desnudo y gloriosamente saciado. Solo tomó tres días lograr que Derek se rompiera.

El primer día consistió en intentos de negociación y quejas indignadas.

El segundo día estaba tratando de incitarlo  _desnudo,_  paseándose sobre cada uno de los muebles. No fue como quería, Scott entró y les gritó a los dos, Derek protestó que no era su culpa ya que Stiles estaba siendo un idiota. El castaño no puede volver a mirar la silla del escritorio de la misma manera.

El tercer día. Hoy, en la licorería donde estaban pensando en si comprar Tequila, fue asaltada. Derek había querido exterminar al tipo, Stiles había insistido en solo noquearlo, y vigilarlo hasta que su papa llegara. El castaño lo habría arrestado él mismo, pero no quería hacer todo el papeleo, quería irse a casa y hacerlo con Derek. Por supuesto, debido a esa situación intensa e imprevista, El moreno decidió dejar de lado el tema sobre su verdadero nombre, porque  _santa mierda podríamos haber muerto en circunstancias estúpidamente mundanas (para nosotros)_ , y por esa razón esa noche se aferró a Stiles como si el castaño estuviera a punto de salir de la habitación y dejar a Derek solo para siempre.

Como si pudiera hacerlo.

Nadie más toleraría la limpieza obsesiva de Derek, ni sabría cómo le gustan sus tostadas, ni hacerle cucharita a la perfección.

No hay nada de abrazos despues de eso.

Ni siquiera ...

Stiles gime, buscando a Derek, y cuando no encuentra nada más que el vacío, abre los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto?.—

—Nueva táctica,— Derek se da vuelta desde donde tiro los calcetines, se niega a permitir calcetines en la cama, raro, y sonríe abruptamente a Stiles. —Haz lo que quieras, pero hasta que no me digas tu verdadero nombre, nada de abrazarnos después del sexo.—

Stiles lo mira, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿No abrazos? ¡Me siento tan usado!.—

Derek sonríe, se inclina para besarlo y luego se dirige a la puerta, —No, no lo haces.—

—¡Derek! ¡Vuelve aquí! Me recuerda en la universidad cuando saltabas por la ventana.—

—Estoy justo aquí,— le responde Derek, —Leyendo cómodamente.—

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo en el sofá?—

—¡No!—

Stiles frunce el ceño al techo y se cubre la cabeza con las mantas. — Bien,— murmura, —me quedaré aquí, en un lugar cálido y acogedor, y- y- me tengo a mi de compañía.—

—Bien por ti,— dice Derek tarareando alegremente.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo es!— Suspira, mueve la fotografía de ellos en la playa con Derek mirando a la cámara y su cabeza cubierta de algas marinas. Stiles riendo estridentemente detrás de él.

Estúpido y tonto nombre.

*******

Stiles prueba y falla, por _tercera_  vez, quiere tomar la mano de Derek mientras pasean por el supermercado.

—¿Es en serio?—

Derek le sonríe inocentemente, apoyándose en el carrito, —¿Qué?—

—Ni siquiera nos podemos tomar de la mano, ¿ahora?—

—¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?—

—Stiles. Maestro del sexo. Tu novio. Tu compañero de cuarto. El mejor amigo de Scott. Hijo del Sheriff. Guardián de Tu Corazón ...—

—Stiles.—

—¡Sí! Puedes dirigirte a mí con ese nombre en particular. También responderé a Han Solo.—

— _No_  soy Leia.—

—Bebé, mi corazón, cielo, cariñito, amor de tu vida, media naranja, príncipe, amor.—

—Nunca he usado  _ninguno_ de esos.—

—Has usado unoooo,— canta Stiles con aire de suficiencia.

Derek se sonroja, presiona una caja de Cheerios en el pecho de Stiles, —No volveré a usarlo,— murmura con amargura.

—Aw, Terroncito, ¿te avergüenza lo mucho que me amas? ¿lo que me necesitas? ¿Lo que me idolatras y adoras?—

—Estás siendo muy irritante, en este momento,— reflexiona Derek, —Cualquiera pensaría que estas cambiando de tema.—

Stiles deja de sonreír, suspira mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz, —No sé por qué es tan importante que lo sepas, amigo. No es la gran cosa.—

—Sí, lo es,— Derek aparta la mirada de la miel que había estado examinando y la vuelve a poner en el estante. Stiles  _detesta_  la miel, Derek lo sabe, en lugar de eso compra una variedad de diferentes mermeladas para tostadas. A Stiles le encanta que sea tan atento, aprecia todas las formas en que Derek se adapta a sus peculiaridades, lo ayuda, se preocupa por él, está a su lado. Se aclara la garganta, arrastrándose un poco, —¿Por qué? Me conoces como  _Stiles_. ¿Qué tiene de diferente mi nombre real, ¿Es tan necesario que necesites saberlo? Quitándome el privilegio de tomarte de la mano, ¿es en serio?, ¡amigo!, Es un verdadero compromiso.—

Derek le da una  _mirada_ , y Stiles se sonroja, —Bueno, duh, como si no nos fuéramos a casar, o, comprar una casa en algún momento. Tienes que saber que estoy en esto.—

—Lo sé,— dice Derek con facilidad, empuja el carro un poco y recoge mantequilla de maní. Crujiente, totalmente asquerosa,  _espantosa_ , pero Stiles lo permite porque a Derek le gusta.

—Entonces,— continua, tomando harina para los cupcakes del cumpleaños de Lydia, rodea la esquina con frutas y verduras. —¿Por qué el deseo de conocer mi horrible y estúpido nombre real? Lo odio.—

—No quiero que pienses que tienes que ocultarme cosas así. —

—Quieres decir que odias los secretos.—

Derek rueda los ojos, —Stiles. No me importa si planeas fiestas sorpresa, o intentas pretender que no fuiste tú quien se terminó la leche y no la cambio.—

—Pero.—

—Mira ya no importa,— resopla Derek, —Si realmente no quieres decirme. Pero, sabes todas las cosas importantes de mí, sabes cuál es mi segundo nombre, sabes la razón de la cicatriz en mi rodilla, sabes sobre Grecia, y por qué nunca beberé granadina  _nunca_  más.—

—Vomito rosado,— sonríe Stiles débilmente, —Ojalá hubiera estado ahí, hombre.—

—Me atormenta,— sisea Derek, y luego suspira, buscando manzanas decentes. Verdes. Algo sobre las manzanas rojas aflige a Stiles.

—Sabes cosas sobre mí,— dice después de un momento, se desliza entre el carro y Derek, le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello, —Lo haces.—

—Lo sé, ya no importa.—

—Bueno, mira, hasta ahora has dejado en claro que sí importa, y tú me importas, entonces, si quieres saber.—

—No quiero que te avergüences, o algo,— explica Derek, —Y, sí, no me gustan los secretos, ¿de acuerdo? Y- eres importante para mí, y tu nombre es importante, no importa cuánto lo odies, me gustará, porque es parte de ti. Y, yo,— suspira, hace una mueca como si realmente no quisiera decir nada de esto delante de las bananas y las manzanas. —Me gustan todas las partes de ti, incluso las partes que no, o las que son increíblemente molestas. Todavía me gustan.—

Stiles sonríe suavemente, —Amigo.—

—Cállate.—

—Es Mieczysław,— dice Stiles, en cambio.

Los ojos de Derek se abren. —Mieczysław,— repite con cuidado.

—Sí,— Stiles trata de alejarse, agachando la cabeza, —significa glorioso protector.—

—Es Hermoso.—

—Es irónico,— ríe bruscamente Stiles, —No he hecho un buen trabajo al proteger nada, nunca.—

—Tú me proteges,— Derek tira de él, le pone una mano en la cara, —Eres  _mi_ protector.—

—Aw, mierda, amigo, no hagas que comience a gustarme mi nombre. Han pasado dos décadas. Estoy acostumbrado a Stiles.—

Derek se ríe, desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y lo besa. —No te preocupes, todavía te llamaré Stiles.—

—Y, ¿el otro?,— Stiles mueve las cejas hacia él, —Me llamarás así también, ¿verdad? Ya sabes ... el amor de tu ... —

—Te diré así cuando sea necesario,— lo  interrumpe Derek, —Ahora, pásame esas bananas, Mieczysław.—

—No empieces, Derek _Bernard_.—

—Es un nombre familiar,— responde Derek, empujando el carrito hacia la salida.

—Tan feroz como un oso,— canta Stiles detrás de él, colocando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y besando la parte posterior de su cuello. —Pelearías contra un oso por mí, ¿verdad, amor?.—

—Ojalá nunca hubiera sacado este tema.—

—No, no lo haces, te alegra saber que eres un nerd del conocimiento.—

—¿Nuevo apodo?—

—Demasiado largo, creo que me quedaré con  _Der-Bear_.—

—Me iré a casa sin ti.—

—¡Ja, mentiroso!— Cuando Stiles busca la mano de Derek esta vez, no la retira, en cambio entrelaza sus dedos. Stiles se siente seguro, adorado, amado y protegido.

 

FIN


End file.
